Piccolo's crush
by Mandymom
Summary: Coming to term with romantic feelings is hard for someone who doesn't believe in them.


"Why did I agree to let you live with Chi-Chi?" Heartbreaker questioned.

"Dunno."

"I can't believe Kakarot insisted I pay him a vist." Vegeta snarled. Piccolo's pupils dilated, and his eyes sparkled. He hugged Vegeta.

"Snugglebunny!"

"Just roll with it Vegeta..."

"Are you insane?!"

"Vegeta. You know what could happen if you broke his heart right?" Heartbreaker warned. Vegeta started thinking of Piccolo going insane and trying to kill everything and everyone. He nodded.

"My true love!"

"True love?!

"KAMI! YOU DARE MAKE ME DO SUCH EMBARRASING ACTIONS?! HOW DARE YOU!"

 _Piccolo, you do know I didn't do that just to spite you right?_

 _Yeah, I know. Why did you suddenly take control of our body like that? I thought we agreed upon ME controling our body._

 _It's not our fault we are in love with Vegeta. Besides Piccolo, he IS my true love. Well that's what my heart is telling me._

"That explains alot."

"This is an aspect of Namekian fusion unheard of."

"Maybe it only counts if they were once one?" Sarah wondered.

"Piccolo's internal argument is amusing."

"You take that back!"

"It was a compliment!"

"You take that compliment back! I don't want it!"

"Okay Mister Stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn! You are! And...you are hard to understand! That makes you annoying! And what's with all the science stuff?! It's pointless!"

"Science stuff is pointless?! Angering a God was a bad move Piccolo."

"Your going to kill me?"

"Nah...your fun to have around. Like Teron really, without the murderous tendeices and the power hungry control freak shtick. Your father was kinda like that but he's dead so..."

"You keep my dad outta this!"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you still upset over his death? You were just suppose to be his second chance at life. King Piccolo tried to destroy my planet! We managed to defend ourselves enough to survive, but he was impossible to defeat. We considered redirecting him somewhere else too...until he got bored and went back to Earth."

"My father was a terrible man."

"Yeah well, What can you do? Hey wait a minute! This might lead to the link between Sayians and Namekians!"

"Are you implying I would...do that thing?"

"The mating season IS coming up Piccolo. Soon you will crave the delight of copulation and be impregnated by-"

"I'll resist it. It can't really feel that good. Besides, I don't have the equipment to do so."

"Well there's more then one way for a Namekian to be impregnated..."

"I'm not trying any of the ways."

"Are you feeling okay Heartbreaker? You don't usually call sex a delight." Sarah asked.

"Estrus cycle..."

"You mean...it's that time of month?"

"Yes."

"How come I don't smell it then?"

"I do a pretty good job of suppressing it."

"I didn't know rainbownans could do that."

"Yeah, the scent can overpower even the strongest other scents..."

"Whatever you do, don't let a Sayian smell it."

"Yeah yeah, they will go crazy. Haven't tested out the reaction on hybrids yet."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"I guess your right."

"Guess?! I AM RIGHT!"

"Okay okay geez I'm sorry..."

"Accepted."

"I...I...I don't know how to think about this."

"Thats weird...You usually know how to think about EVERYTHING!"

"I know...but this is different. This the first case of a Namekian having an interspecies crush that wasn't on a rainbownan...I know it's possible but...I just..."

"Don't understand?"

"Y-Yes...I don't understand. It's just...almost impossible to comprehend. A Namekain considering a Sayian for a suitable mate...even if said Namekian is different then a normal one is just..." Heartbreaker started sobbing. Sarah comforted Heartbreaker.

"If it makes you feel any better...I don't understand either. I don't understand me falling in love!"

"I don't understand you falling in love too. It's just...so unlike you."

"Yeah well...instincts are a bitch." Piccolo laughed nervously, blushing. His eyes shifted to the side. He shifted his eyes back to their original postion. He suddenly blushed harder.

"Piccolo?"

"I'm thinking about...the thing."

"The thing...?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk to you...alone?"

"Of course Piccolo..." Heartbreaker walked to somewhere where they were alone.

"I was thinking...about...about..." Piccolo blushed harder. "Sex..."

"Sex in general or?"

"Having sex with...Vegeta."

"I'm suprised you even know what that is."

"Well...I caught Goku...you know."

"Oh...oh. Masturbating?"

"Mhmm."

"So he gave you the talk?"

"Mhmm."

"Huh. He does seem like the explaining type..."

"I thought Bulma was the explaining type."

"She is."

"I wonder where he learned though...from Krillin?"

"Master Roshi?"

"Hey guys what's up?" Goku asked.

"How much did you hear?!"

"I heard something about Vegeta...and Bulma...and sex. Were you talking about Bulma and Vegeta having sex?"

"No."

"Oh. Then what were you talking about?"

"Sex with Vegeta and sex ed."

"Oh. Well I learned sex from Master Roshi...and porn magazines. And Krillin."

"I knew he got sexually scarred as a child!"

"Uh..."

"This conversation has taken a weird turn. I need to go lie down." Heartbreaker stated, getting up and walking away.

"I don't want to talk about this with you ever again okay?"

"Okay Piccolo. Bye!" Goku walked off. Piccolo lied down on the couch.

"This day has been more then I bargined for. I wonder if tommorow will be this crazy."

 **The end.**


End file.
